


Home Away From Home

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Fainting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Impromptu Fight Club, Jokes, Other, Panic, Stupid managers, but i hope it turned out ok, idk what this is tbh, poor lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: He felt drained all of a sudden, his head spinning, and it was all he could do not to faint; his legs gave way underneath him, and he shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable meeting with the floor.“Woah, ok,” Kun grunted as he grabbed Yukhei and tried to stop him from falling. Instantly, the others were at his side, helping him onto the floor and asking questions, the worry evident in their tones. Yukhei didn’t even have the energy to thank them and wave away their concerns as he breathed shallowly through his nose, trying not to throw up.“Is he ok?” Yukhei could hear Hendery asking.“‘m fine, don’t worry,” Yukhei lifted his head up, blinking to try and get his members back into focus. Kun’s hand was still on his shoulder, squeezing gently as he crouched down next to him in concern. “Seriously, Kun-ge, I’m good.” He took a deep breath, letting it fill his lungs, trying to fight away the dizziness that seemed to cling to him.He wished it would go away, but it didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. Which left only one option: he had to put on a brave face as he’d done so many times before.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Yukhei :(

Yukhei breathed heavily as they finished the dance, staring at their reflections in the mirror. Sweat was pouring off him, more so than usual, and he felt a little unsteady, but it was nothing more than he could handle. He’d been feeling like that a lot lately, but he knew he couldn’t afford to stop working, not even for a day, otherwise he didn’t think he’d be able to start again. “Are you alright?” Kun’s hand was on his shoulder, the older man speaking softly into his ear. Yukhei nodded jerkily once, swallowing hard. “You sure? You haven’t looked so well today.”

“I’m good,” Yukhei tried to say, though it came out as a whisper as his throat dried up. He coughed, clapping a hand to his mouth, feeling nauseous. Xiaojun tossed a water bottle over to Kun, and Yukhei nodded thankfully as he took a swig. He felt drained all of a sudden, his head spinning, and it was all he could do not to faint; his legs gave way underneath him, and he shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable meeting with the floor.

“Woah, ok,” Kun grunted as he grabbed Yukhei and tried to stop him from falling. Instantly, the others were at his side, helping him onto the floor and asking questions, the worry evident in their tones. Yukhei didn’t even have the energy to thank them and wave away their concerns as he breathed shallowly through his nose, trying not to throw up. 

“Is he ok?” Yukhei could hear Hendery asking. 

“‘m fine, don’t worry,” Yukhei lifted his head up, blinking to try and get his members back into focus. Kun’s hand was still on his shoulder, squeezing gently as he crouched down next to him in concern. “Seriously, Kun-ge, I’m good.” He took a deep breath, letting it fill his lungs, trying to fight away the dizziness that seemed to cling to him.

He wished it would go away, but it didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. Which left only one option: he had to put on a brave face as he’d done so many times before. 

“Hey, are you two ready to go?” Everyone’s heads turned to the door to see Taemin poking his head into the room. Yukhei cursed inwardly; he’d completely forgotten about their flight. Taemin frowned as he caught sight of the huddle on the floor. “What’s happening? Is everyone alright?”

Ten glanced at Yukhei, scrambling to his feet. “Yes, hyung, we’re ok,” he said hastily, bowing. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

Jongin appeared from behind Taemin, peering over Taemin’s shoulder to see Yukhei sitting on the floor, Yangyang and Kun at his sides protectively. “Yukhei, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Yukhei pushed himself to his feet; he was clearly not well, but he plastered a brave smile on his face, bowing a little to Jongin and Taemin.

“It’s time to go,” Taemin repeated, frowning a little. “Hey, Taeyong said that he and Mark are gonna ride with his group, they’ve got schedules too apparently, so there’s a little bit more space in the car if you want to sleep.” Ten grinned in thanks as the two seniors left, turning to Yukhei.

Kun frowned. “I don’t want you to go, Yukhei, not if you’re sick.”

“We have to, we’ve got concerts,” Ten sighed. “For the record, I don’t want us to go either.”

“I’ll be fine,” Yukhei insisted, pushing to the front of the group. “The hyungs will be there, all of them. I’ll be fine,” he repeated. 

“And I’ll look after him, Kun, don’t worry about us.”

Kun looked doubtful, but he nodded anyway, stepping aside to allow Yukhei and Ten to pass. “I can handle it, Kun-ge. I swear,” Yukhei told him gently, hoping that the nausea and lightheadedness he was still feeling didn’t show on his face. Kun wasn’t convinced, but he dropped the topic reluctantly, aware of their tight schedule. Sometimes, he inwardly cursed at how hard the company was making the two of them work, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

Yukhei and Ten hugged the members one by one before Ten grabbed as many of the bags as he could. Yukhei glared at Ten, but the elder pretended not to notice, leaving the room quickly behind Sicheng so Yukhei couldn’t protest. Yukhei sighed and took his own suitcase, wheeling it out of the room.

Baekhyun and Taemin were waiting for them, and as they loaded their bags into the van, Jongin joined them too, hoisting all of the luggage into the van quickly and easily. Yukhei and Ten hugged their members one last time before they clambered into the van, and off they went. 

Yukhei stretched his legs out at the front, rolling his neck. He felt hot and cold all over, and his dizziness was back in full force, but he refused to acknowledge it, shutting his eyes instead to try and block it out as the van sped along towards the airport. “Lucas,” Ten whispered to him, and he mumbled in response, not trusting himself to speak. “Are you sure you’re ok? Because we can delay for a couple of days if-”

“No,” Yukhei interrupted him, sitting up. “Please, don’t. I’m fine, I promise. I just spun too hard, that’s why I got dizzy earlier,” he lied. “Don’t worry about me.” Luckily for him, Ten seemed to believe him, and sat back in the chair. Yukhei waited for a moment before he relaxed back in his seat, shutting his eyes. 

It wasn’t too long before the nausea started again. The further they went, the worse he felt, and Yukhei shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to calm himself down. Closing his eyes made everything worse, so he opened them, leaning against the cool window and watching the scenery flash by. A van moved into the lane next to them, and Yukhei smiled weakly as he spotted Donghyuck making faces at him through the window. Behind Donghyuck, Yukhei could see Taeil waving at them, while Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun were seemingly having an argument about something behind him.

Before too long, Ten was nudging him again, motioning for him to put on his mask and cap. Reluctantly, he unstuck his hot face from the cool window and sat up, feeling the sickness rush back into him again. He suppressed a groan, pulling on the mask and cap with weak fingers and shouldering his bag as the vans came to a halt.

They spilled out onto the pavement, and instantly, Haechan and Johnny were at his side, the former hanging off his arm as the latter drew him into a brief hug before turning his attention to Ten. Yukhei forced a smile onto his face, wanting nothing more than to go inside away from the biting cold and sit down.

He turned away, watching the managers and the other members grabbing trolleys and unloading their luggage swiftly. He heard Yuta curse softly as he wheeled a full trolley over to their group, and following his hyung’s gaze, Yukhei saw a hoard of fangirls slowly making their way towards the group.

“Quick, quick, get inside!” one of the managers yelled at them, and instantly, Yukhei was shoved inside with Taeil, Yuta and Haechan squished beside him and Baekhyun in front of him, pushing a second trolley and muttering under his breath. It was all Yukhei could do to stay on his feet as he was shunted through the door, stumbling over the wheels of Yuta’s trolley and his own feet.

Within seconds, the fangirls had entered behind them, engulfing Taemin and Doyoung; the next moment, the manager pushing Yukhei inside had disappeared and was running towards the fans in an attempt to keep them from getting any closer and to rescue their two charges. Taeil hastily manoeuvred them all towards one of the check-in desks, grabbing Ten, Jongin and Jungwoo as they moved away. Soon afterwards, they were joined by the rest of their members, surrounded by two security guards whilst four more rushed towards the dans, holding back the crowd that was beginning to grow.

“I love the fans, honestly, but I fucking hate it when they do shit like this,” Baekhyun muttered, shaking his head. “Are you two ok?” he added, nodding towards Taemin and Doyoung. They both nodded, but Doyoung looked shaken and a little afraid. Johnny squeezed his arm comfortingly, and Taemin patted his back. 

“Right, let’s get checked in before any more queues start,” one of the managers interrupted, glancing at the crowd. All of them moved as one, spreading out across the check-in desks for their flight. Yukhei was beginning to feel worse and worse, and he’d barely understood what the lady was saying to him, simply nodding whenever he thought was appropriate and letting her handle everything for him. 

It wasn’t until they got through security that Yukhei felt like he was going to fall over. “Hyung,” he gasped, grabbing onto the person nearest to him. His vision was all spotty, and he couldn’t see a thing. He’d lost all the feeling in his legs, and he could feel himself shaking all over. “Help-”

Thud. Yukhei’s knees buckled for real, and he fell backwards, his bag slipping off his shoulder. He could dimly hear someone shouting, and someone was shaking him, but he couldn’t open his eyes. The darkness was calling him, and he sighed softly, letting it wash over him.

*****

“Yukhei?” Johnny turned as the younger grabbed his arm, and just in time; Yukhei collapsed, and Johnny cursed, immediately turning as Yukhei fell. He wasn’t quick enough to catch him, and his back hit the floor, but Johnny managed to grab his head before it struck the cold tiles. “Yukhei!” he yelled, gently slapping his face as the members quickly gathered around them. 

“Fuck, we should’ve listened to Kun!” Ten cursed, dropping down beside them and putting a hand to Yukhei’s forehead. He exchanged a worried glance with Johnny at the heat radiating off Yukhei. “Kun said not to go, but I-”

“How long has he been like this?” Johnny interrupted, laying Yukhei down flat at the behest of a manager. Ten shook his head, trying to think.

“I don’t know!” He slapped Yukhei’s cheek, trying to get him to awake, but Yukhei didn’t stir, and Ten looked up, panic filling his eyes. 

“The manager’s gone to get a private room so we can move him,” Taemin knelt down next to them, frowning. “He really shouldn’t travel like this. We need to postpone our schedules.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” one of the other managers snapped, shaking his head. “I know you’re worried, but he’ll be fine. There’s no need to do something that drastic.” Ten saw the murderous looks on just about everyone’s faces, but they all knew better than to say anything to contradict the manager. “Right, come on.” The manager motioned them to move.

Johnny and Jongin carefully lifted Yukhei up and hurried across the airport floor, acutely aware of the eyes on their group. Ten spotted a couple of fans with cameras staring at them, and quickly positioned himself on the outside of the group in between Jungwoo and Taeyong, hoping they hadn’t been able to catch what was happening. He was grateful for the private room, the opaque glass shielding them from anymore scrutiny from the public. 

“Yukhei, come on,” Taeyong knelt down next to the bench where Jongin and Johnny had laid the unconscious boy. 

“Try a bit of water.” Jungwoo offered his water bottle to Taeyong, and Taeyong took it with shaking hands, pouring a tiny amount into his hand. Jungwoo pulled off Yukhei’s mask and stepped back to let Taeyong sprinkle Yukhei’s face. Yukhei flinched, and it seemed like the room collectively held their breath. “Do it again!” 

Taeyong repeated his actions, and Yukhei groaned, his face screwed up. His fist clenched, and Johnny winced as Yukhei pinched his stomach through his jumper. “Xuxi, I love you a lot but that hurts.” He put his hand on top of Yukhei’s own hand as he opened his eyes, and grinned. “Welcome back, sunshine.”

“Where are we?”

“Private room. You fainted.” Ten didn’t sound happy at all, and Yukhei winced internally, slowly sitting up. The nausea was still there, but it wasn’t as bad as before. He felt like shit, and judging by Taeyong’s concerned face, he probably looked it. “You’re an idiot, Xuxi, honestly! Kun told you not to come, we told you to rest, but you didn’t listen, and look what happened!”

“Ten hyung, calm down,” Jungwoo patted Ten’s shoulder, turning to look at Yukhei. Yukhei sighed, drying his wet face with his sleeve.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could handle it, it’s just a bit of nausea. Nothing to worry about, I promise.” He looked around at everyone’s concerned faces. “Seriously, I swear, I’m ok now.” He leaned back in his seat, and Jongin pulled him into his chest, sighing. 

“If you want to rest for a couple of days before the concert, it’s ok with us.”

“No, I can’t do that, hyung,” Yukhei mumbled. “It’s not fair on the rest of you, you’ve worked so hard. I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Jaehyun and Donghyuck moved closer as a doctor stepped into the room, an eyebrow raised on her kind face. Yukhei swallowed hard as she approached. “What exactly happened?”

“He just sort of collapsed on us,” Johnny supplied, frowning. “He didn’t look too well before but he was fine. But then after security...yeah. I managed to get him so he didn’t hit his head.”

“He fainted earlier on too,” Taemin added, but both Yukhei and Ten shook their heads.

“I didn’t faint then, I just needed to sit down for a moment.” The doctor checked his vitals as they spoke, then frowned. 

“Your blood pressure is a little bit low for my liking. Do you have any pre-existing medical conditions I should know about?” Yukhei looked to Taeyong for help. 

“He doesn’t. He’s perfectly healthy, as far as we know.” 

“My only guess for this, then, is that he’s dehydrated.” She removed a small IV drip from her bag, and Yukhei groaned. 

“No, please, no IVs,” he protested, shaking his head. “I hate them so much!”

“It’s either this, or a ban on vigorous physical activities for the next few days,” she said sternly. “This will only take half an hour or so. When’s your flight due to take off?”

“We have two, maybe two and a half hours.” Yukhei glared at Jaehyun over the doctor’s shoulder. 

“Perfect.” The doctor started to prepare the IV and its instruments, and the others gathered around. Yukhei glared at each and every one of them as Johnny gestured for him to roll up his sleeve. 

“If you don’t do it, hyung, we’ll all just hold you down while Johnny rolls up your sleeve and sticks the needle in you himself,” Donghyuck pointed out to him. “And I’m speaking from experience.” Mark snorted, and Jaehyun elbowed him in the gut, telling him to shut up. 

“There’s no way you’d be able to hold me down,” Yukhei grumbled, and Jongin gently nudged him in the back, helping him to sit up straight again. 

“Yeah? You wanna fight?” Donghyuck shot him a cheeky grin, and Yukhei raised an eyebrow, rolling up his sleeve. The doctor gently squeezed the IV bag once and nodded, satisfied with it. 

“I bet even I could take you, Hyuck,” Ten joined in as the doctor moved forward with the needle, discreetly attempting to distract Yukhei from the needle in his arm. “I could take everybody in this room.”

“There’s absolutely no way you’d win against me,” Jongin scoffed, holding back a grin. “I’d probably have you on the floor within three seconds, Ten.” Yukhei stiffened a little in his arms as the doctor slid in the needle and taped it down. 

“You forget that I’m on Ten’s side, though, and I think I could fight you, hyung,” Johnny joined in, grinning.

“Fighting a senior? You should be ashamed,” Taemin tssk-ed, shaking his head at Johnny. “Just for that, I’m on Jongin’s side.”

“We all know you’re on his side because you’re his best friend! You should be ashamed for fighting against our juniors! Ten, you’ve got me,” Baekhyun pounded on his chest with a fist, prompting a wave of laughter throughout the room. Yukhei smiled weakly at the heated argument that was starting up around him as Taeil and Doyoung clamoured to be on Jongin’s team, while Donghyuck claimed Ten as his favourite hyung and latched onto his arm instantly. The doctor sat off to the side, holding the IV drip carefully and laughing occasionally at the jokes and mock-threats the members sent to each other amidst conversing with their managers.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Mark called, his chest wheezing with laughter. “I have a question. Do we have this fight before or after our rooftop fight?”

“Well, obviously, we have the rooftop fight, absolutely beat the crap out of you, and then just to prove our point, we’ll go and have this fight and beat the crap out of you again. It’ll teach you to choose the right team next time.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at Mark, who rolled his eyes, still grinning like crazy.

“What rooftop fight?” Taemin asked, confused, prompting jumbled explanations from Mark and Donghyuck, causing another wave of laughter and a fresh set of arguments.

Yukhei had almost forgotten about the IV when the doctor finally stepped back into the circle to remove it, holding the empty bag in her hand. She quickly covered up the tiny puncture wound with a plaster, and Yukhei slowly pushed himself away from Jongin’s chest, rolling down his sleeves. “How are you feeling now, Mr Wong?”

“A lot better,” Yukhei replied truthfully, smiling. “Not 100%, but...yes. Thank you.”

“No worries.” She turned to the rest of the room, bundling up her things. “I’m glad I can leave Mr Wong here in good hands. Your managers know what to do - but just to reiterate, you need to take it slow. You can perform and practice with your members but you  _ must _ take frequent breaks, and drink plenty of water. I believe it was a combination of no rest and not enough water that made you collapse in the first place, and I’m sure that nobody here wants that to happen to you again, you especially.” Yukhei nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he picked up his mask from the bench. 

“Thank you.” The doctor bowed to them quickly before she left, and Doyoung leaned over to shut the door behind her. 

“We’ve got an hour before we need to get to the boarding gates,” one of the managers told them. “We’re going to find something to eat for everyone. Make yourselves at home here.” All three of them filed out, and Yukhei relaxed again. Ten moved towards him and engulfed him in a big hug. 

“You idiot. You scared me, please don’t  _ ever _ do that to us again.” Surprised, Yukhei squeezed him back tightly. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t, Ten-ge, I promise.” Ten patted his shoulder before he pulled back. 

“Right! I propose we fight right here, right now, as a preliminary round,” he announced, trying to lift the mood once more.

“The managers said to make ourselves at home here, not destroy the room,” Doyoung pointed out.

“Oh, so you’re offering to fight me? What do you think I’m doing if I’m not making myself at home?” Ten clambered up onto the bench, raising his fists, and hesitating a second as he glanced towards the seniors, Doyoung joined him, shrugging off his jacket. 

“Ok! Three, two, one, fight!” Baekhyun jumped onto another bench close by and yelled, pumping his fist. Yukhei laughed as the two mock-grappled, and despite the hardness of the bench and the coldness that still seemed to linger around him, he’d never been so relieved to be where he was at that moment.

In other words, right here, right with these people, he was at his home away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this short fic :) I had a dream on Monday night where Yukhei fainted for whatever reason, and for some reason it wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it on paper, so I thought I'd take a break from everything and just do a brain-dump. It's not my best work at all but I still wanted to write something, so here we are. 
> 
> (The 25 WIPs I still have waiting for me to write them are crying in the corner rn lmao)
> 
> If you want to catch up with me or whatever, my twt is @pcyjunguwudays :) Also, any kudos/comments are highly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
